


Welcome To The Township!

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Guns, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Violence, Western, enjoy, old west au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan is a vigilante who has been wondering for two years now. He left his life and someone special back in Austin Township after a heist gone bad. When he ends up in Rooster Teeth he doesn’t expect to see someone special there. Karma has to catch up to you sooner or later right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Ok! So hey guys i'm back again. This fic is 2 WEEKS worth of somewhat creativity lol I hope you guys like it but before you read PLEASE check out this link! I made polyvore sets for the characters and i worked really hard on them so would you mind giving them a look? It would mean a lot :)

http://www.polyvore.com/rooster_teeth_township/collection?id=4215045

 

Also heres the age list for everyone so nobody gets confused! :D

Gavin-19

Michael-20

Burnie-43

Geoff-34

Jack-36

Ray-27

Ryan-38

Barbra-26

Dan-32

Any other characters are 22+

 

Alright the fic is next page so happy reading! I swear this is the hardest i've ever worked on a fic and probably one of my longest one's ever.

I hope you enjoy :)


	2. Chapter 1

The horse’s hoofs thudded softly against the hard sand of the desert landscape.

Ryan rode along in the dark peacefully, his saddle bag filled with stolen riches.

Ryan was used to being alone, after a lot of pain he had learned to like it.

_Two years_

_Two years since he had last seen him_

Ryan shook his head quickly; he couldn’t let his mind wander there.

Suddenly Edgar whinnied and when Ryan looked up he could see the fuzzy outline of a small town in the distance.

A dark smirk curled up under the maroon bandana tied around his face, his bright blue eyes the only things visible under his black cowboy hat.

XXXX

The small town was empty when he strolled through the open gate, a sign just outside it read in big letters:

_Welcome to Rooster Teeth Township! Established 1862_

He wandered through the middle of the small town, every light and curtain was closed and the town was silent.

He circled around the horse troth and saw that one of the doors to the inn was propped open and light poured out onto the porch.

He stopped Edgar in front and shushed him quietly as he climbed off and took his saddle bag with him.

His boots thudded heavily on the wood steps as he walked up to the door, seeing a young woman behind the desk.

She glanced up and was taken aback by the dark figure looming in the doorway, her eyes wide with fear.

Ryan smirked again and slowly approached the desk.

"Um, welcome to Rooster Teeth. Can I help you?” she asked nervously.

Ryan’s face softened and he pulled the bandana off of his face, exposing his other beautiful features.

“Is there a room available?” he asked his deep voice startling the girl even more.

“Oh, um, yes of course there is, not many people come through this town honestly” she explained as she grabbed a key off the many small hooks.

"Um, that’ll be six silver please” she stuttered out.

Ryan nodded and flipped open the saddle bag hung on his shoulder and discreetly dug around until he found enough coins.

She took them and locked them in a small metal box before leading him up the stairs.

She led him to a small room and then gave him a small smile.

“Well, I’ll be turning in for the night as well. My name is Barbra if you need anything” she said quietly.

He gave her a fake smile and after returning it she quickly closed the door and left.

Ryan let out a tired sigh and then quickly took the saddle bag and hid it under the bed.

After that he undressed and climbed into bed, gun in hand as he slept.

Just in case.

XXXX

The next day while Ryan slept Barbra went to the saloon and told Burnie about the newcomer.

“A wander huh? Well invite him to the party tonight. Then I can see if he’s on the up and up”. Burnie said as he took a sip of his drink.

Geoff scoffed from behind the bar. “You just want a quick fuck with somebody new” he muttered as he wiped down the bar.

Burnie reached across and smacked him over the head.

XXXX

Ryan spent that whole day locked in his room sorting through the loot and adding up how much he had made.

$40,000

He smirked down at the numbers written on the piece of paper he had been using, an evil glint in his eyes.

Suddenly there was a knock on the locked door.

Ryan reached for his gun.

“Um, excuse me sir, I just wanted to let you know that everyone is gathering across the way at the saloon tonight! Free drinks for the newcomer” Barbra said through the door.

“Um, I’ll see if I can” Ryan answered back.

“Oh ok, we’ll have a good evening!” she said before walking away.

Ryan let out a relieved sigh and collapsed back on the bed.

After an hour of hiding all his stuff away again he decided that maybe he could do with a drink, and decided to head over to the saloon.

After redressing in full attire, bandana and all, he headed down the stairs and stepped out onto the inn porch.

The sun had just gone down when he stepped out so the sky was a hazy blue color.

The large saloon was lively and loud as he approached, two men where sat up against the wall outside the doors half asleep and already piss drunk.

He approached the swinging wooden doors and his height allowed him to juts barley see over the top of them.

He glanced around the large bright room full of music and noise.

A large man with a beard was sat at the piano while a few women danced around happily.

The rest was just random towns people who lived outside the fence and decided to come for the party.

At the bar sat Barbra and a few other important looking people he hadn’t met yet.

They all seemed so happy as they laughed and chatted.

Then he looked at the bar keep And his breath fucking hitched.

_Him_

_Him after so long_

_No This **couldn’t** be happening _

Ryan took a step back from the doors.

Luckily no one had seen him yet so he quickly turned around and headed back to his room in the inn.

XXXX

Ryan was definitely not a coward.

He was good at facing problems head on.

Geoff wasn’t a problem though, he never was.

Not even back then.

Ryan sighed sadly and then quietly went and opened the door to his room and slowly made his way out of the inn.

The sky was ink black now and the town was asleep once more.

He slowly made his was across and onto the saloon porch.

He approached the now empty and quiet saloon, the lights still on thankfully.

He peaked over the door once more and watched as Geoff whipped down the bar top, quietly humming to himself.

Suddenly Geoff glanced up.

“Sorry buddy, where closed” he said as he continued to clean.

Ryan sighed quietly

“Geoff” he said in a low voice.

Geoff fucking froze.

His hand clenched tightly in the dirty rag and then he slowly looked up again.

“You fucking son of a bitch”

XXXX

Ryan hit the ground with a hard thud.

After he had made himself known to Geoff, the younger man quickly came and pulled him inside, then pulled the swinging doors closed and latched them, then dragged him upstairs to his bedroom.

“You piece of shit fucking son of a bitch!” Geoff yelled again as he stood over Ryan, his fists clenched tightly as he glared hard at the older man.

“Geoff-“Ryan tried but he was silenced by a punch to the face.

“You fucking bastard you left me for dead!” Geoff yelled as he pulled Ryan up and raised his fist again.

Ryan had enough and grabbed his hand and then slammed Geoff’s back into the wall.

“Geoff listen”

“Let go of me!” Geoff screamed.

Ryan sighed and let Geoff squirm around until he was to worn out to move anymore.

“You left me. You left me for two years” Geoff said as he hung his head.

“I’m sorry” Ryan said.

Geoff’s anger was renewed and with new power he shoved Ryan away and walked across the room, needing space.

“Geoff-“Ryan tried once more as he pulled off his bandana but Geoff raised his hand, silencing him.

Geoff sighed sadly and stared out the window, the moonlight flooding in and lighting the space.

Tears where on the brink of falling from his eyes.

“You left me, for so long” he whispered.

_**Austin Township, 1860**_

_Geoff-32 Ryan-36 Dan-30_

Geoff gasped and collapsed on top of Ryan, Ryan’s arms immediately wrapped tightly around him.

“Do you love me?” Geoff asked as he panted against Ryan’s chest

“You know the answer to that” Ryan said with a smirk as he tried to catch his breath as well.

Geoff rolled his eyes and moved to lie next to him, yanking the scratchy blanket up and wrapping it around himself.

Ryan gave him an annoyed glare and got up.

Geoff just smirked and hid his face in the blanket, his short beard scratching against the stiff fabric.

Ryan was just buttoning his shirt up when there was a loud knock on the door.

Ryan grabbed his gun and opened the door a bit, before pulling it fully open.

"Hey Dan” Ryan said as he let the man in, setting his gun down on the desk as he finished up his shirt.

“Morning. Hey Geoff” Dan said as he ruffled the man’s hair.

Geoff just shuffled away from him and went back to sleep.

“Are you almost ready?” Dan asked as Ryan pulled his jacket on.

“Yeah, this is just a stake out though right? We don’t hit until midnight?”

Dan nodded “Yeah, we need Geoff for the heist anyway” Dan said glancing back towards the bed.

Ryan smiled and picked up his hat from the end of the bed.

“I’ll see you in a little while” he said as he pulled the blanket back from Geoff’s face and kissed him properly.

Geoff kissed back and the patted his cheek and pulled the blanket back up.

Ryan chuckled and walked out.

“See ya Geoff” Dan said.

Geoff just stuck a hand out and waved him away.

Dan smirked and closed the door.

XXXX

The Austin settlement was a lot bigger than any settlement the trio had ever been to.

And that meant a bigger bank.

The couple moved in to a small home attached to the general store that the store owner was renting out while Dan just stayed in his room in the inn.

They cased the whole town for months before devising a plan to rob the bank.

Not like they hadn’t done stuff like that before.

_They were thieves_

_Dirty rotten thieves_

XXXX

The night of the heist went horribly wrong.

All because of Dan.

_Dan The Man Gruchy, a very greedy, jealous man_

_A man who wanted Geoff all to himself._

When they kicked open the bank doors they did the usual.

“Hands in the air!”

“Nobody move!”

“Don’t make me use this!”

Soon Geoff was holding down the front room while Dan and Ryan where unloading as much as they could from the vault.

“Ok we’ve got it come on!” Ryan said a she headed towards the door.

He turned around when he realized Dan wasn’t following him.

“Dan? What are you doing? Come on!” Ryan said.

Dan pulled his gun out.

“I’m sorry Ryan, but you’re not leaving” Dan said as he pointed and fired.

“What was that?!” Geoff yelled as Dan came sprinting out from the back with a full bag.

“No time come on!” Dan yelled as he took Geoff’s arm and pulled him towards the door.

They ran out and jumped on Dan’s horse just as the sheriff rounded the corner.

“Stop!” the old man yelled but it was too late, Dan was riding off into the darkness with Geoff and there loot.

“Dan wait what about Ryan?!” Geoff yelled as the horse galloped away from the city and out into the open desert.

“I’m sorry Geoff, but there was a guard, we didn’t see him!”

“What? No no! We have to go back for him please Dan” Geoff begged as he tugged on Dan’s jacket.

Dan got annoyed

“Geoff stop! Ryan is gone ok?!” Dan yelled.

Geoff suddenly stopped and a moment later he just collapsed against Dan’s back, wrapping his arms loosely around the man’s waist as he sobbed against his shoulder.

After a few more miles of running Dan slowed the horse to a slow trot.

Geoff had fallen asleep an hour ago, his cries tiring him.

Dan looked around slowly and saw that they were completely alone in the middle of no were.

Perfect

“Hey, Geoff wake up mate” Dan said as he nudged his shoulder against Geoff’s face.

It took a minute but Geoff soon woke up.

"Where are we?” He asked as he rubbed his eye.

“Not sure exactly, probably just north of Austin”.

Geoff just gave him a hm in reply.

Dan rolled his eyes “Look Geoff, I know your upset but you’ve still got me, that’s something, right? You and me against the world man”

Geoff smiled lightly against his shoulder.

Dan turned his head and smiled back, and then slowly moved and pressed his lips to Geoff’s.

“Wo, what the hell are you doing?!” Geoff said as he pulled back.

Dan’s rage flared and he brought the horse to a stop.

“Dan what?” Geoff asked as Dan turned and took hold of him.

Next thing Geoff knows he’s on the ground and in a lot of pain.

Dan jumped off after him and stood over Geoff.

“I’m getting real sick of this Geoffrey”

“Wha-“ Geoff muttered as Dan undid the heavy weapons belt he wore and let it drop around his feet with a hard thud.

"Why couldn’t you ever see that I wanted you?” Dan asked as he kneeled over Geoff and held his shoulders down in the dirt.

“What? Dan you’re fucking crazy. Let go of me!” Geoff yelled as Dan started to nip at his neck and jaw.

“I said let go!” Geoff yelled again as he shoved harder at Dan.

Suddenly Dan shot up and glared down at Geoff “Going to fight huh?” Dan growled before sending his fist into Geoff’s face.

Geoff was out in a second.

Dan smirked.

“You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for this” Dan muttered as he unbuttoned his trousers.

“Dan!”

Dan didn’t turn fast enough, because suddenly he was on the ground as well.

_Ryan_

Ryan had fucking punched him in the side of the head.

“What the hell?!” Dan groaned.

“You missed dumbass” Ryan growled as he kneeled over Dan.

The brit reached for his gun belt but Ryan was too fast and grabbed his wrist tightly.

“You try to kill me, and for what? Because you want Geoff?! Do you really think he would ever be with a man like you?” Ryan growled before pulling his fist back and punching a bleeding Dan square in the face.

He was out as well.

Ryan huffed tiredly as he stood up and went over to Dan’s horse.

He quickly unloaded everything from it including the saddle and set it on the ground.

After that he picked up Dan and threw his limp body over the side of the horse and tied him down to it with rope from the saddle bag.

Then he kicked the horse and with a loud whine he took off into the darkness.

When Ryan turned around he found Geoff lying on the ground, the side of his head and his ear covered in blood.

Ryan sighed and picked Geoff up.

He had to make this right.

XXXX

When Geoff woke up he was alone and confused.

He looked down at himself and found that he was on a makeshift bed

And perfectly _fine_

No cuts no scrapes,

And no blood.

He looked around and found that he was in a tent, supplies lying next to him.

He got up slowly, his bones cracking in protest as he stumbled out of the tent and into the hot sun.

He was alone, No Ryan or Dan in sight.

_**End flashback**_

Geoff now had tears freely leaking down his cheeks.

Ryan had slowly moved towards him, the moonlight illuminating the both of them, casting shadows across the room.

“I left to protect you Geoff” Ryan said quietly as he carefully put his hand on Geoff’s shoulder.

Geoff spun around quickly and smacked Ryan hard across the face.

"I hate you so much” Geoff whispered.

And then he kissed him.

Ryan’s arms immediately went around him, holding him tightly against his chest as Geoff’s hands tugged harshly on the collar of his duster.

There was no love in the kiss, just the harsh clash of teeth as Geoff pressed harder and harder, his rage surging through him.

Ryan just held him tighter and pulled him towards the bed.

XXXX

When Geoff woke up the next morning he was out of bed in an instant.

He was happy but he felt fucking ashamed.

He was finally over Ryan after so long And he just repeated history.

Tears came to his eyes but he wiped them away and quickly got dressed.

As soon as he was dressed he quietly left his room and walked out of the saloon and quickly made his way over to the sheriff station.

He kicked open the door and walked past the cell where a drunk Joel was sleeping and up the stairs to Burnie’s room.

He sniffled and banged his fist against it until a half asleep Burnie opened it up.

“Geoff?” he asked as he wiped his hand over his face.

“It’s him” he said.

“What?” Burnie asked.

“The stranger it’s him, it’s Ryan” Geoff cried.

Burnie woke up immediately.

XXXX

Ryan went to the saloon the next day and found it mostly empty save for a few people.

He walked up to the bar where two men were sitting.

“Hey there. You’re the new guy right?” A short man with reddish hair said.

“Hi” Ryan said as he sat down.

“I’m Michael, this is Gavin” The red-head said gesturing to the man next to him.

“Hello” Gavin said his British accent thick.

Ryan hadn’t expected that.

“So, what do you two do?” Ryan asked as he looked around the bar.

“Well I work for the postal service and Gavin here runs the bank” Michael said.

“Hm, sounds interesting” Ryan replied as Gavin got up and went around the bar.

“Here why don’t I make you a drink while you tell us what brought ya to town!” Gavin said as he pulled out some liquor.

“Eh, nothing special really, I was just on my way to the Houston settlement and needed a place to stay the night”

Ryan said easily as Gavin handed him a glass.

“Cool, so what business are you in?” Michael asked as Gavin refilled his tumbler.

Ryan smirked “Trade” he lied.

Michael smiled “Sounds like fun. Do you work with anyone?” Ryan shrugged.

“Eh, I use to work with a guy named Dan, but he left the business to pursue other things”.

“Cool. I used to know a Dan, good guy. Don’t know what happened to him though” Gavin said with a heavy shrug.

Ryan stiffened slightly.

Suddenly the saloon doors swung open and Geoff and another man walked in, Geoff looking sheepish.

The man walked up to Ryan, looking serious.

“Ryan Haywood?” he asked.

“Um, yeah” Ryan answered.

“I’m sheriff Burns, you’re gonna have to come with me”.

XXXX

Ryan was taken to the sheriff’s department and sat in a chair across from Burnie’s desk.

Geoff sat outside on the porch.

“What’s this about?” Ryan asked while he looked around nervously.

“This is about Geoff” Burnie said.

“What?” Ryan said glaring at the sheriff.

“Yeah, Geoff is one of my best friends, he’s also one of the first people to live here after I founded this township and I don’t want anything happening to him do you understand me?” Burnie deadpanned glaring at Ryan.

“Yeah I get it but why do you care so much?” Ryan asked.

“Because he told me all about you and what you guys did with that other man, Dan or whatever his name was”.

Ryan’s eyes widened. “So you know-“

“Yes. I know about you two and the robberies and all of that”

“Why didn’t you arrest him?” Ryan asked as he hung his head.

“Because, he seemed like a good guy looking for a second chance, so I gave him one”.

Ryan sighed

“Yeah he is a good guy”.

“Now for you, well I should be arresting you and sending you back to Austin, but Geoff begged me not to so you’re good”.

“He what?” Ryan asked shocked.

Burnie sighed “He asked me not to arrest you. He told me about last night and that he realized how much he missed you, so you’re free to go”.

“Wo, um, thanks” Ryan said as he stood up.

“But just know this” Burnie said as he got up and slammed Ryan into a wall.

“Geoff was an absolute wreck when I met him, so if you ever make him like that again or break any laws in my town you’ll be on a train back to Austin so fast you won’t even know what happened. Do I make myself clear?”

Ryan nodded quickly, too shocked to make words.

Burnie nodded as well and then let go of him and stepped back.

“Good, then get out of here. Oh, and welcome to Rooster Teeth”

And with that Ryan was out the door and onto the small porch, where he found Geoff sitting against the wall with his legs against his chest.

When he saw Ryan he stood up and looked him in the eye.

“So you missed me huh?” Ryan asked as he smirked.

Geoff nodded “You have no idea”

And then he kissed him again.

This time it was sweet and passionate because Ryan had missed him to.

“I’m so sorry” Ryan muttered when Geoff pulled away.

“Me to. Come on let’s go back to the saloon” Geoff offered.

Ryan smiled and nodded, letting Geoff drag him back to Michael and Gavin and the drinks that awaited them.

XXXX

Later that night everyone was at the saloon again, just an average night of drinking and fun.

Ryan sat at the bar again with Michael and Gavin while Geoff worked behind it with Barbra helping him.

Ryan also got to meet Ray the town priest who liked to keep work and social life separate.

By day he was the most religious man in the world, and by night he was just like all the other guys.

Ryan thought he was pretty cool.

After an hour of drinking and Geoff stealing a kiss here and there Burnie strolled in with another man.

“Ryan, this is Jack he runs the general store” Burnie explained with a smile.

“Nice to meet you, hopefully we have some business together in the future” Jack said as he shook Ryan’s hand.

Ryan smiled “Likewise”.

The rest of the night went by in a flash, and soon enough everyone had left and Geoff was shooing Ryan off to go upstairs to bed.

Ryan chuckled and kissed him before going up the stairs.

Geoff chuckled to and continued to clean up.

Suddenly there was a loud thud from a store room in the back.

“Hello?” Geoff called out, he was sure that everyone had left.

Another thud and clatter.

Geoff reached for the pistol hidden under the bar.

“Alright whoever is in there better come out!” he called as he raised the gun.

Suddenly the door creaked open and out wandered a shirtless and drunk Gavin.

Geoff sighed in relief “Jesus Gavin what the hell are you doing in there? You scared the shit out of me!”

“Oh um I um, drank too much mate” Gavin mumbled out as he stumbled towards the door.

“Yeah I’ll say, be careful getting back home ok?” Geoff said as he put his gun away and continued cleaning.

Gavin just gave him a thumbs up and walked out holding his now crumpled shirt.

Geoff chuckled and finished cleaning before flipping off the lights and heading upstairs.

No one saw when another person slipped out of the closet and left the saloon.

XXXX

Nobody knew about them.

Burnie planned on keeping it that way.

After returning to the saloon he pulled his hat off and set it on his desk before going up the steep stairs to his bedroom.

_Their bedroom._

Gavin hadn’t slept in his own place for _months_.

When he pushed open the door Gavin was asleep on his stomach, arms tucked under his pillow and sheets around his waist leaving his back exposed.

Burnie smiled and quickly undressed before slipping into bed.

Gavin shifted and threw one of his arms across Burnie’s hairy chest.

“That’s what ya get for trying to shag me in a closet” he mumbled into his pillow.

Burnie chuckled and slid his hand into Gavin’s, squeezing it tightly before pressing a kiss to the top of it.

Gavin smiled and then fell back into a light sleep.

Burnie tucked his free arm behind his head and just quietly watched Gavin, the moonlight flooding in through the open window and shinning over the younger man’s body.

Man

More like _boy_.

Burnie never wanted anyone to find out about them, Gavin was way too young for him, people would stare and talk.

But they loved each other, Burnie was sure of that.

And so was Gavin.

XXXX

Geoff was straddling Ryan, the older man’s large hands gripping his hips tightly.

“Ryan” Geoff choked as he gasped and threw his head back, his entire back arching sinfully.

“Fuck Geoff” Ryan whispered as he brought one of his hands up to Geoff’s left bicep and then slowly slid it down his body.

His heart was _racing_.

Geoff huffed and hung his head before slipping off of Ryan and lying next to him in the small bed.

“God I missed that” Ryan muttered as they both tried to catch their breaths.

“Me too” Geoff whispered as he rolled onto his side and kissed Ryan, cupping his face with both hands.

“You seriously have no idea how much I missed you” Ryan whispered as he stroked his knuckles across Geoff’s cheek.

Geoff smiled “I missed you to”.

They both just lied there in silence after that, enjoying the company.

“Hey, did you bring anything with you?” Geoff suddenly asked.

“Um, yeah. Why?” Ryan asked.

“Go grab it from the Inn and bring it in here”

“What, really?” Ryan asked as he sat up a bit.

Geoff smiled “Yeah of course, I want you to stay here, not at the inn”.

Ryan smiled back and then quickly kissed Geoff before jumping up and getting dressed.

“I’ll be right back” Ryan said with a happy smirk as he left the saloon and quickly hurried across the way.

XXXX

When Ryan returned about ten minutes later Geoff was asleep, his face buried in his pillow as he snored softly.

Ryan chuckled quietly and quickly set down his knapsack at the end of the bed.

Now all that was left was the saddle bag.

Slowly he moved towards the bed and quietly crouched down on the squeaky floor, slipping the bag under the bed before quickly standing once more and undressing.

He carefully slipped back into bed and curled himself against Geoff before falling asleep as well.

XXXX

The next morning, while Geoff still slept Ryan got dressed and left the saloon, stepping out onto the porch and taking in the sun and fresh air.

“Michael! What are you doing lad?” he called as Michael slowly rode by on a wooden wagon that was carrying a large box filled with papers and letters.

Michael smiled “Heading up to the post house on the tracks, I have to drop all of this mail off before it comes by in two hours.

I could use some help”

Ryan smiled at him “I’d be happy to” and the he climbed up next to him and Michael made the horse go once more.

Slowly they left the main town and made their way across the desert landscape, towards the nearby tracks where a small post house run by two men would set the large bags up on a platform for the train to catch with its metal claw.

“So, you and Geoff huh?” Michael asked.

Ryan smirked “Yeah I guess so”.

Michael nodded “So, how do you two know each other?”

Ryan shrugged, “He’s an old friend. Let’s just stick with that”

Michael glanced at him but then shrugged

“Fair enough”

XXXX

When they returned to the main town they found that it had been two hours since they had left.

Michael let Ryan off in front of the saloon and thanked him for his help before taking the wagon back down to park next to the post office.

Ryan smiled and entered the saloon, causing his acquaintances at the bar to turn and look at him.

“Jesus Christ!” Geoff yelled as he flung himself at the man, wrapping his arms tight around his neck.

“What’s wrong?” Ryan asked as he hugged Geoff.

“I woke up and you weren’t here” Geoff whispered against his shoulder.

Ryan chuckled and he hugged him tighter.

“I’m right here” He said before kissing Geoff’s cheek.

Geoff smiled and then went back to the bar.

Ryan followed after him and sat down at the bar with Ray and Burnie.

“No sermon today Ray?” Ryan asked sarcastically.

Ray raised his glass to him “Even God needs a day off man”.

That made everyone chuckle.

After a while Gavin came in and sat next to Ryan.

"Hey kid, you alright?” he asked as he took a sip of his drink.

Gavin just shrugged and drowned himself in liquor.

Burnie glanced at him and rolled his eyes.

They had a fight earlier that morning.

_I want them to know._

_No, they’ll make fun of us._

_Burnie-_

_No Gavin! We aren’t telling anyone got it?!_

_Gavin just glared at him “Bite me you fucking bastard!”_

_And the he had stormed out._

Gavin slammed his glass down on the bar and stood up

“You know what? I’m done hiding”

“Gavin” Burnie said with a warning tone.

“No Burnie! I’m done” Gavin yelled.

And the he stomped over to Burnie’s seat, spun him around, and pressed their lips together hard.

Everyone just stared.

Gavin pulled away quickly and glared at everyone who was staring at them.

“I fucking love him ok? We’ve been seeing each other for eight months but he didn’t want to say anything because he thought you guys would make fun of us because of my age. There, now you know”

and then he stormed out of the bar.

Everyone stared at a distraught Burnie before Ray sighed.

“Looks like you owe me eight silver Geoff”.

Geoff shook his head “God dammit man”.

“W-What?” Burnie asked.

“What? You didn’t think we knew? I caught you both upstairs like a month ago” Geoff explained as he handed over a couple of coins to Ray.

“You knew? And you had a fucking bet about it?!” Burnie exclaimed.

Ray laughed “Yeah, we bet on who we thought would come out about it first”.

Burnie shook his head and stood “Jesus, you’re all idiots” he said as he left the saloon.

Everyone just laughed.

XXXX

“Gavin please just talk to me!” Burnie pleaded as he followed Gavin around the bank.

“Screw you” Gavin said as he walked behind the counter and yanked the bared door shut.

Burnie yanked on them and sighed tiredly.

“Gav, please none of them care, it’s all ok!”.

Gavin slammed his money box down and glared at Burnie through the white bars

“It’s not about any of that. You were so worried that they would hate us that you yelled at me! And then their perfectly fine with it and you pretened like nothing happened?! What the hell man, you hurt me” Gavin explained.

“Gav, baby I’m sorry!” Burnie said.

Gavin sighed again “The sheriff better remove himself” was all he said before heading to the back room.

Burnie hung his head and left the bank.

XXXX

For the rest of the day Ryan explored the town and hung out in the general store talking with Jack.

Later that night he returned to the saloon and found it half empty, Barbara behind the bar.

“Hey, where’s Geoff?” He asked.

Barbra shrugged “Told me to take over while he went upstairs, he hasn’t come down since”.

Ryan nodded and headed up the stairs and into the room.

“Geoff?” he called as he walked into the room and set his hat down on the dresser.

When he looked up he froze. Geoff was sitting on the side of the bed with the saddle bag on his lap.

“What the fuck is this?” Ryan sighed and locked the door.

“Geoff-“

“No Ryan, tell me what this is right now, no excuses”

“It’s, it’s my take from some jobs I did while we were apart”

“You kept stealing?”

“It’s all I knew”

Geoff sighed and dug his hand through the open bag, looking through all the silver and gold items in it.

“I want half” He said as he stood up.

“What?” Ryan said a bit shocked.

“I said I want half. I saw the paper, theirs like what? Four thousand? I want two”.

Ryan smirked.

“Two years and you still have some bad blood in you” Ryan said before kissing him.

Geoff smirked into it and pulled him towards the bed.

XXXX

Burnie collapsed on top of Gavin, his arms giving out as he shook with pleasurable aftershocks.

“You forgive me?” Burnie asked as he carefully slipped out of Gavin.

Gavin huffed tiredly and nodded, running his hand through his hair.

“You do know I’m sorry though right?”

“Yeah I know” Gavin said as he wrapped his arms around the larger man.

Burnie smiled against him and then moved to lie next to him, letting Gavin curl into his side as he fell asleep.

Burnie watched him sleep for a while, falling more and more in love with the younger man every second.

Eight months was a long time by his standards, and he was loving every second of it.

XXXX

The next day while Gavin was at the bank Burnie went to the general store.

“Hey Burnie, what’s up?” Jack asked as he stood behind the counter.

“Hey man, I was wondering if you had any um, rings, for sale” Burnie asked shyly.

Jack raised an eyebrow to him but looked through the glass case real quick before pulling out a small tray.

“Can I ask what this is about Burnie?” Jack asked as the sheriff looked through the small tray and picked up a pair of small gold rings.

Burnie smirked and handed him some money

“You’ll see tonight”.

XXXX

Everyone gathered in the saloon that night for some fun.

Gavin was sat on Burnie’s lap at one of the tables, everyone else crowded around the table with them, including Geoff

(His friend Brandon was manning the bar).

Michael was still at the post office sorting through some mail that had just been delivered.

“So, why did you call all of us together Burns?”

Geoff asked as he took a sip of his beer, Ryan’s arm around him. B

urnie smiled and pulled Gavin off his lap as they both stood up.

“I’m glad you asked” he said as he kneeled down in front of Gavin.

Everyone gasped.

"Gavin, look I know it hasn’t been long but I love you, and I know you feel the same at least, I hope you do so, will you marry me?”.

Gavin was frozen to the spot, starring down at Burnie in shock.

“Well dammit man say something!” Geoff yelled.

Gavin’s face broke out into a smile and he nodded.

“Of course I will Burnie”

Everyone rejoiced. 

An hour later Michael came in.

He was quickly filled in and congratulated the couple.

"Oh, hey Ryan you got a letter” Michael said as he handed Ryan the sealed envelope.

“What?” Ryan said as he looked it over.

"Who’s it from?” Geoff asked as he drunkenly curled himself further into Ryan’s side.

“I don’t know, but I think it’s time for you to get to bed” he replied as he stood up and leaned Geoff against him.

Jack laughed “Don’t worry man we’ll take care of everything down here”

Ryan nodded and gave him his thanks, then dragged Geoff up the stairs.

Soon enough Geoff was in bed and snoring quietly.

Ryan chuckled and sat down on the end of the bed, pulling off his boots before reaching for the letter in his jacket.

He ripped it open and pulled out an old piece of parchment.

Unfolding it, he gasped at the words.

_I know where you are Mad King_

_Be prepared for the worst_

_I will take away everything you love_

_-Dan The Man_

Ryan gasped but quickly covered his mouth as Geoff shifted under the sheets.

“Shit” he muttered as he took the letter and quickly hid it in the dresser.

He slammed the drawer a bit too hard and leaned against the dresser, taking a deep shaky breath.

“Rye? Hey come to bed” Geoff mumbled sleepily as he shifted over to make room.

Ryan nodded and quickly finished undressing, sliding in to bed next to Geoff and letting the mustached man curl into his side.

He had no idea what he was going to do.

_How the hell did Dan know where he was?!_

XXXX

Ryan kept the whole letter thing quite for a month.

During that time another one came.

_Watch your back Ryan_

_The Man is coming for you!_

_-Dan_

Ryan would never admit to anyone that he was scared, but honestly he kind of was.

It had been years since he last saw Dan, and they obviously hadn’t left on good terms.

“Ryan?” Geoff questioned as he fixed his jacket.

"Huh? Oh, sorry I kind of zoned out” he explained as he fixed the bandana tied around his neck.

Geoff smiled at him.

“You’re an idiot. Now come on, were going to be late!” he said a she took hold of Ryan’s hand.

The two of them made it to the church soon enough and sat down with everyone else in the crowded room. 

Everyone from the township was there to see the Sheriff get married.

The service was long, but soon enough Ray had married them and now Gavin had a golden ring on his finger.

And he was married to the love of his life.

Everyone applauded and Gavin threw the small thing of lilies that someone had given him into the pews as he and Burnie walked out.

One of the town’s people, a woman named Caiti caught it and her and her friends laughed.

The rest of the day was spent in the saloon; all business’s closed for the day to celebrate the new couple.

Ryan was happy and excited, but still somewhat nervous.

He wanted to talk to Burnie about it before anything happened but he didn’t want to ruin the man’s wedding day so he kept it to himself.

XXXX

That night, when everyone was asleep, a stranger rode into the township.

He jumped off his horse outside the fence and tied him up behind some brush before slowly walking into town.

Dan surveyed the dark town and found the sheriff’s office.

“Better take out the biggest enemy first” he told himself as he quietly opened the door.

He drew his gun as he slowly walked up the stairs, finding a door at the top he slowly pushed it open and was shocked by who he saw sharing a bed with the sheriff.

Gavin.

_Gavin Free_

_**Houston Township, 1860**_

_Gavin- 17 Dan-30_

Dan met Gavin when he was just a kid.

Seventeen years old with nothing to his name.

He did odd jobs for a living all over the large town.

Some he was definitely _not_ proud of.

One of those jobs just happened to be for Dan, and after that Dan couldn’t get enough.

He was falling in love.

But Dan doesn’t get attached; at least he tries not to.

Dan had only been in Houston for supplies.

“Come with me, I have friends in Austin, you and I could start a life together Gav” he told him in bed the night before he left.

“I can’t B; I have a good thing going here. You understand right?”

Dan nodded, but his heart had broke And so had Gavin’s.

“I understand kid, just go to sleep”

“I love you Dan”

“I love you to Gavin”

When Gavin woke up the next morning Dan Gruchy was gone.

_**End Flashback**_

A sick smirk went across Dan’s face as he slowly approached the bed.

“This will be fun” he told himself as he carefully placed his hand over Gavin’s mouth.

The younger man’s eyes shot open immediately.

Dan smirked down at him in the darkness and quickly put the barrel of his revolver to Gavin’s forehead, silencing him immediately.

Gavin knew what this man was capable of.

Dan motioned for him to get up and get dressed.

As soon as he was Dan quickly took hold of his arm and dragged him out of the building.

“Dan what-why are you-“

“Shut your dirty mouth Gavin I’m not here for you” Dan said as he shoved Gavin to the ground and pinned him into the dirt.

“Th-Then why are you here?” Gavin asked as Dan tied his hands in front of him.

“To get back at an old acquaintances of mine” he said darkly as he pulled Gavin to his feet and began walking him towards the gallows.

“Where- where you the one writing letters to Ryan?” Gavin asked quietly.

Dan smirked “You know him huh?” he said as he shoved Gavin up the stairs of the large wooden platform.

“He-He’s a friend” Gavin whimpered as Dan shoved him to his knees at the front edge of the platform.

“Yeah? Well he’ll be a corpse soon enough” Dan said as he tied a rag over Gavin’s mouth.

Then he waited, his gun pressed to the back of Gavin’s head for hours until the sun slowly began to rise.

When he saw the first light come on in one of the buildings he raised his gun to the air.

And then a shot rang out in the township.

XXXX

 

Burnie woke suddenly when he heard the shot.

Not seeing Gavin next to him only scared him more.

Suddenly there was loud banging on his door and then Barbra burst into the room. 

“Burnie! Theirs a man here! He has Gavin!’ she yelled.

Burnie was dressed in an instant, following after Barbra as she ran to the gallows where everyone was gathered. 

Dan stood there was a large evil smirk, his gun pressed against the back of Gavin’s head as Gavin cried, his teeth biting into the gag.

"Gavin!” Burnie yelled, causing the young Brit to look up, his eyes wide with fear as he sobbed behind the gag.

“Who are you?!” Jack asked as he glared down the man. 

“Just someone passing through” Dan said sarcastically.

“Dan!” someone yelled and all eye turned to see Ryan and Geoff make their way to the gallows, Geoff looking scared and Ryan glaring daggers. 

Dan laughed loud and sickening “Well theirs the man I wanted to see!” 

“Let him go Dan, he has nothing to do with what happened between the three of us!” Ryan yelled as he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Dan. 

Dan yanked Gavin up quickly, pulling the boy against his front as he pressed the barrel to the side of his head. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I where you Mad King. Now put it down! Unless you wanna see your little friend’s brains splattered in the dirt” 

“Do what he says Ryan!” Burnie demanded. 

Ryan huffed and lowered his gun. 

Dan laughed “Good” and then he turned his eyes on Geoff. 

“How ya been buddy?” he asked the bartender. 

Geoff looked away and Dan laughed again. 

Ryan threw his arm around Geoff and tried to shield him.

“What the hell do you want Dan?!” Ryan growled.

Dan smirked at him “What do I want? I want you dead Ryan! You almost killed me! And now I want my revenge” 

“Fine! Do whatever you want to me! Just leave Gavin and Geoff out of this” Ryan said as he pushed Geoff into Jack’s arms.

"Ryan no!” Geoff yelled as Ryan walked forward.

Dan smirked and shoved a bound Gavin off the platform, sending him into the dirt.

“Gavin!” Burnie yelled as he ran forward and pulled the scared boy to his feet. 

Geoff struggled in Jack’s strong arms, his face streaked with tears as he desperately tried to stop Ryan. 

“Ryan please no!” Geoff yelled. 

Ryan ignored it and climbed the steps.

“Just you and me Ryan” Dan said as he cocked his gun. 

“Yup” Ryan said as he dropped his and let Dan guide him down the steps, gun pressed to the back of his skull.

“Alright all of you! Drop your guns and get on a porch. I’m not going to deal with any wood be heroes!” 

Everyone complied, too scared to try the crazy man. 

Dan smirked again and shoved Ryan along towards his horse outside the fence. 

“Oh I can’t wait till your gone Ryan, Geoff and I will have so much fun together” he said as they walked past the post office. 

Ryan growled, he could hear Geoff screaming and crying behind him.

“You have no idea what I’ll do to him Ryan, I’ll dance on your fucking grave after this you’ll-“ 

_ BAM  _

Ryan froze as everyone behind him screamed. 

"Ryan!” Geoff screamed as everyone ran towards him. 

Ryan slowly turned to see Michael stood on the porch of the post office, smoking gun in hand, his eyes wide with fear. 

“Michael-“ he tried to say, but he was cut off by Geoff jumping into his arms, their lips pressed together hard.

“I thought he shot you!” Geoff screamed against his chest as he sobbed. 

Ryan tightened his arms around Geoff and shook his head no. 

"I’m right here Geoff, I’m not going anywhere” 

“Who took the shot?!” Burnie demanded. 

“he did!” Gavin said pointing to Michael.

Everyone looked at Michael 

"I-I couldn’t let him kill Ryan! He didn’t deserve that!” Burnie walked up to Michael and took the gun from him, and then shook his hand. 

"You did a good job Michael” Burnie said as he and Jack made their way over to Dan’s body.

“Thank you Michael” Ryan said giving Michael a nod of thanks.

"Yeah Michael, you saved him” Geoff said. 

Michael smiled at them. 

Suddenly Jack gasped “Shit Burnie he’s still breathing!!” 

XXXX 

As soon as Jack said that everyone backed away as fast as possible, worried the man would retaliate .

Jack and Burnie quickly picked him up and took him to Jack’s medical room in the back of the general store. 

“Come on, let’s all get inside” Ryan said as everyone slowly followed him into the saloon.

“H-How is he still alive? I-I shot him!” Michael said as he shook slightly. 

“Micoo, hey Micoo it’s alright! You saved Ryan’s life, that’s all that matters” Gavin said as he hugged him. 

Michael nodded against Gavin’s chest and they shared a hug. 

Geoff was to out of it to listen to anything, still pressing small kisses to Ryan’s shoulder.

Ryan chuckled “Quit it would you?” He asked shrugging his shoulder.

Geoff shook his head no “Your alive” is all he said as he wrapped his arms tighter around the older man’s waist. 

Ryan shook his head.

“God, what if that man lives?!” Barbra said.

“He won’t, Burnie won’t let him, especially after what he did to Gavin” 

Everyone nodded in unison.

A while later, while everyone sat around and spoke to each other quietly; Burnie came in, a hard look on his face. 

“Michael!” Gavin yelled as he ran over to the man and wrapped his arms tight around his neck. 

Burnie hugged him back and kissed his forehead before holding him at his side. 

“The vigilantly lived, but not for long. He will be executed in one hour” 

And then he was gone, taking Gavin with him. 

Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief. 

XXXX 

Dan stood on the platform once more, his body bloody and bruised. 

Burnie may have ruffed him up a bit while in custody Who could blame him though?

Dan glared down at everyone stood before him, his hands tied tightly behind his back as the noose was slowly placed around his neck. 

Burnie stepped back and looked over everyone 

“I, the sheriff and founder of this township, in the presence of all who is in attendance, sentence this man, Daniel “Dan The Man” Gruchy, to death by hanging for his violent acts against townspeople Gavin Burns, and Ryan Haywood” Burnie explained. 

Everyone remained silent, Geoff tucked safely under Ryan’s arm while Gavin leaned against Michael. 

“Does anyone object to this sentencing?”

Silence

Burnie nodded “Very well then” 

Burnie stepped back once more and allowed Ray to step forward and up onto the platform 

The priest glared at Dan as he pulled out his bible.

"You deserve none of God’s words, but as a priest it is my duty to read you your final prayer” 

Dan chuckled darkly “God left me a long time ago sir” Ray rolled his eyes and quickly read him a prayer, then made a cross sign with his hands before stepping off of the platform.

Burnie then slowly made his way over to the wooden lever.

“Ryan, would you like to do the honors?” He suddenly asked. 

Ryan looked surprised, but smirked “With pleasure”. 

“Any last words?” Burnie asked Dan as Ryan made his way up. 

Dan smirked again and looked at the sky, the sun scorching his bared skin. 

“I’ll see all of you in hell”

Burnie sighed and shook his head, then stepped aside so Ryan could take his place. 

Ryan’s hand rested heavily on the wooden lever, his eyes boring into Dan’s skull. 

“Goodbye Dan” 

And then the trap door fell open.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

Rest In Peace Monty Oum

You where my inspiration and you will never be forgotten

I love you Monty <3


End file.
